Mi reina
by sonrais777
Summary: Nathaniel lo sabía, pero aun cansado no estaba siquiera dudando cuando ella le dio la orden, porque para él era un completo placer el cumplir las ordenes de su reina.


**Hola a todos! Traigo un pequeño escrito de estos dos que los adoro. Ojala Thomas Astruc nos de esta linda parejita, por favor, son cinco temporadas piedad… si no es esta que sea en la siguiente temporada TwT pero bueno, regresando a lo importante, espero les guste a los amantes del Nathloe y sin nada más qué decir aparte de Feliz cumple Tsubasa23… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Mi reina.

Capítulo único.

Y allí estaban ahora. Tanto por la iglesia por lo legal estaban casados. Y Nathaniel debía admitir que estaba exhausto, ya que si bien habían acordado una boda elegante y corta, su suegro hizo lo posible para hacer que quisiera salir corriendo con su esposa en brazos muy lejos de allí. Conocer gente, la larga recepción, el eterno discurso y el viaje los dejó literalmente muertos de cansancio.

Con un suspiro se quitó la corbata y luego la camisa en movimientos lentos y algo torpes. Esa noche iba a ser LA noche, pero no sabía si Chloe como él tendría fuerza para hacer esa noche mágica e inmemorable ya que apenas llegaron al cuarto de la suite en Amsterdam ambos suspiraron exhaustos y Chloe fue al cuarto de baño arrastrando los pies, no la culpaba en absoluto. Nathaniel miró la puerta del baño y suspiró de nuevo no sabiendo si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado. Sus expectativas de esa noche no eran tan altas. Más pronto la puerta del baño se abre a sus espaldas y al girar este se queda clavado en su sitio sintiendo que todo el cansancio había salido por la ventana.

Chloe tenía su hermoso cabello suelto del elegante y complicado peinado que le hicieron para la boda, vestía un exquisito y delicado camisol de tirantes color amarillo de escote de corazón con encaje negro en las orillas cuya tela era casi traslucida dejando ver cada curva de su cuerpo y tan corto que apenas y cubra por poco sus muslos. Su cabello suelto, su maquillaje ahora más suave y natural la hacían ver hermosa, y la única joya que tenía encima era su anillo de bodas y de compromiso, no necesitaba más, estaba radiante. Y lo que terminó de dejarlo con la boca seca fueron sus largas y torneadas piernas metidas en esas medias negras de encaje con liguero que le hacían tener ganas de jugar a quitárselas a mordiscos.

-C-Chloe...

-¿Solo Chloe? ¿No me dirás nada más?- preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Nathaniel sonrió a su esposa, se acercó y la acorraló contra un mueble del cuarto, Chloe se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de sonreír y Nathaniel se acercó a su rostro aspirando su perfume de flores, bajando poco a poco rozando apenas su nariz en su suave y leonada piel para después hincarse frente a ella y que sus manos se posaran sobre sus piernas aun sin moverse pero controlando de momento esa ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Eres mi esposa, mi amante, mi musa y mi reina. Eres una reina por la que yo pagaré pleitesía el resto de mis días de una u otra forma por tenerte a mi lado.- sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus piernas por sobre esas medias de las que aún no se decidía que hacer, si dejarlas o arrancarlas. Chloe suspiró encantada y un leve gemido salió de sus labios al sentir sus labios besar sus piernas, subiendo en un camino de besos hasta llegar a su objetivo y enterrar su rostro entre ellas. Chloe gimió sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Mi rey!

-Oh, mi reina. Esta noche no dormirás. Y dudo mucho que puedas moverte también...- Chloe se estremeció ante esa promesa.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una verdad mi reina.

Chloe sonrió encantada. Para ella Nathaniel no solo era su rey sino también su verdugo, que la mataría de placer una y otra vez.

-Hazlo. Tu reina te lo ordena.

-Será un placer para mí.- dijo para volver a su labor de complacer a su esposa, su reina. Y su recompensa era escuchar lo bien que ella gritaba su nombre en medio del torrente de placer. Ya que en serio, para él, cumplir los deseos de su reina eran un total placer.

….

 **Un poco corto pero estoy satisfecha con este trabajito XD y bueno espero que les haya gustado. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
